


You’ve got me wrapped round your Finger

by crazystucki



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Children, F/F, Kid Fic, POV Second Person, aunt carmilla, mother mattie, wrap around caretaker Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystucki/pseuds/crazystucki
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein has never been the biggest fan of children, her nephew Will excluded. Picking him up from his Wrap Around Care night be taking it a tad too far though.Especially when confronted with uptight, high nosed cupcakes, who think they know everything better than her.She’s not sure wether her sunny nature or her opinionated mind is more annoying to Carmilla but she is soon to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again!  
I’ve had this piece on my phone for a while and decided to post it for the sake of potentially finishing it up!  
It’s already all laid out and only needs to come alive on paper aka my mobile.  
Hope you enjoy, I’ll try to post frequently:)

The sound of what you think must be about fifty children reaches to your 

You roll your eyes. Why on earth are you doing this to yourself?  
Then you remember that this is paying for your education and you sigh reluctantly.

It's not too bad you suppose.   
All you have to do is go into the building in front of you and collect your nephew.   
He's not all that bad. Six year olds could be worse but he has an obsession with getting himself dirty and throwing himself at you.   
Your sister pays you generously though so you endure it.

The building is old but plastered with arts and crafts that are clearly mad by children.   
There are children themselves too.   
Just a few stray ones in the corridor, on the way to the toilet or packing up their things to get home.

You know where to go and don't plan to dwell in the corridors for too long for the fear of one of those miniature creature trying to talk to you.

You make it through to the last classroom on the left and open the door carefully. The last time you came round to pick him up with Mattie you ended up punching a child on the other side of the door in the face with the sudden force you used to open it.  
The head care taker was not happy to say the least and you kind of don't feel like hearing a lecture from ginger lady Betty Croaker again.

A little bell above you rings and adds to the wonderfully high noise level in the damn room.

You try to spot your nephew through the crowd of little children but fail to do so.  
You keep on looking back and forth, trying to find him so you won't have to interact with anyone when someone talks to you.

"Hello there! Can I help you?"

A girl, or well young woman, she seems to be a bit small for her age, stands close to you and greets you with a very bright smile. You think she may be trying to outshine the sun.

You're still contemplating wether or not it's worth answering her when you get interrupted by a shrill little voice.

"Carmilla!!!!"

Oh lord here he comes.  
Will runs square across the room, excitedly wailing his arms before he collides with your legs. His skin meets the smooth surface of your leather pants and it gives of a quiet slap.

The young care taker with the 1000 watt smile furrows her brows at the two of you.

"I'm here to pick that up", you tell her and when she gives you a suspicious look you shrug.  
"I'm his aunt."

Will is still wrapped around your leg and you don't really think you need to say anymore as he clearly knows you.

"Oh alright! Let me just run this past Perry to make sure it's alright!", she decides and you resist the temptation to roll your eyes. Of course you would manage to run into a newbie who needs permission for everything.

You just really wanna get out of here and home so you can get a coffee and a bit of down time while Will does whatever he does while you're supposed to be watching him. You'd feel bad for not taking care of him properly but if Mattie had wanted someone to do so she'd sure as hell wouldn't have asked you of all people to do the job.

You watch as she leaves, still all bright smiles, shifting between little bodies that try to grasp her attention.

She shuffles over to a long but very narrow table, obviously destined for painting, where the strict ginger lady is busy trying to get the kids not to make a mess while another, smaller, ginger is gesticulating wildly. It had already disturbed you the first time that this place seemed to be run by gingers.  
She taps ginger lady on the arm like one of those shy kids and waits patiently for her to divert her attention from a messy child to her colleague.

"You can let go of me now, kiddo", you tell Will who is still clutching onto you. You slowly start to fear he might wipe his nose on your pants and it's something you're not keen to have happen to you.  
You would yell at him anyway, Mattie does too. The first thing Will will have learned in her house is that there is no way to get away with destroying fabric.

"I like when you pick me up", Will's voice is muffled from where he is still pressed against you.

You sigh in defeat, there is nothing you can do about this.  
"Just don't ruin my pants", you tell him and he nods against you.

You watch on as the short stack exchanges a few words with the other woman, pointing in your direction.   
You earn yourself a nasty, still very disapproving look from her before you see the tiny woman shuffling back.

"Perry said it's fine! Sorry I'm new and I really don't wanna mess up the first week of the job", she mumbles quickly, almost stumbling over her own words and you really should find it annoying but somehow you find it a bit adorable.

Will finally lifts his head from you leg and you quickly step a bit to the side in hopes that he'll not return to his prior position.

"You can't mess up Miss Laura! You're the best!", he pipes up, grinning a big toothy grin.

Laura grins, then looks from your nephew to you and blushes a deep shade of red.

Interesting. Well then.  
"Okay then, let's go Will."

He nods eagerly and luckily sprints over to the exit without initiating contact with you again. You really like the little rat but you're still not too keen on spending your time with any child.

"Do you always pick Will up?"  
You're about to turn around to follow him but the voice of suns only competition stops you.

"Uhh yeah, his mom works a lot, she doesn't have the time", you answer honestly.

"That's very sweet of you!"  
Another 1000 watt smile. You shake your head with a look of disbelief on your face.

"I get paid for this cupcake, I wouldn't willingly spend my time with any child. I don't even know why that little rat likes me", you admit without shame and she rips her eyes open in shock.

You shrug. May as it be you don't really care what she thinks of you so it doesn't matter anyway.

"See you tomorrow, creampuff."

You leave the stunned caretaker behind and follow after Will, who is sitting in the corridor trying to put his jacket on while wrestling with another little boy that seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop that bullshit you little blood sucker, it's time to go home!", you yell through the whole corridor and earn a disapproving frown from yet another ginger, an overly tall one this time.

Will, however, stops his struggling fight with the other boy and pulls on his jacket properly.

You help him put his backpack on and reluctantly offer your hand to him.  
He sends you another one of those big toothy grins in silent thanks and you have to admit it's not too bad.

~

The next day is not much better.  
You despise the amount of noise children can make and you don't think that's a fact that is ever gonna change.

However, Mattie was pleased with you.  
Considering that you don't have to be by his school to pick him up before 4 o'clock you're actually more or less on time to pick him up, unlike the times when she's asked you to help out in the mornings and you weren't able to get your ass out of bed early enough to be of any real assistance.

You lazily make your way through the corridors again and almost run into that kid Will fought with yesterday as he comes galloping down the hallway. 

You narrowly escape him and suppress the urge to make a nasty comment. That's as much as you're willing to - he still earns himself a glare that intimidates him enough to press his slender body against the nearest wall. You smirk in delight as you head further.

When you get into the room today you're greeted by that woman again.

"I suppose you're searching for Will again aren't you?", she asks and you roll your eyes heartily because, yes obviously.

"Carmilla!", Will squeals when he spots you.

"Hello you little bloodsucker", you greet him as he wraps himself around your leg again.

You get a disapproving glare from Laura and just so refrain from rolling your eyes again.

"Your cuddly nature really isn't your best treat, you weasel", you tell Will instead and he giggles.

Laura however intensifies her glare.

"You really shouldn't talk to him like that!", she snaps, restrain obviously breaking.

"Excuse me, cupcake?", you raise your eyebrows at her.

"You heard me! He is just a small child and really, it's bad enough that you only spend time with your own nephew for the sake of money but you could treat him with due respect! If you hate children so much you shouldn't be around them!", she continues.

"Oh well, that scrunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious buttercup. But I'd like you to keep out of my ways of dealing with my nephew, thank you very much."

Will seems oblivious to your conversation or he chooses to ignore it. With you and Mattie around him he's learned early enough when to stay out of "adult conversations".

You can see that the little ball of sunshine that is Will’s Wrap Around Caretaker is collecting her breath to shoot you a nasty retort but you ignore her and choose to turn around with Will still attached to your shin.

"Let's go Will", you tell him and he happily takes your hand in his and starts pulling you out of the room.

"Carmilla? Can we get ice cream today?", he asks as he's putting on his shoes.

You narrow your eyes at him.  
"Have you eaten your lunch?", you ask him and he hurriedly nods. 

"You can check if you want!", he offers and you chuckle before ruffling through his dark curly hair.

"No need , . I believe you and yeah sure why don't we get ice cream. But if you don't do your homework properly when we get home I'm never taking you out for sweet goods again", you threaten and he nods eagerly before grasping your hand again to make you hurry up so you can get to the ice cream parlor as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is bothered by Laura’s opinion  
Perry is stressed out  
Laura rambles  
And Carmilla flirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a very long chapter but I decided that I was gonna post more short chapters instead of fewer long ones because chances are that I’ll never finish a long chapter.  
Let me know what you think :)

Will seems to love the fact that he gets to spend more time with his aunt these days.

It's not like you‘re not already like the second parent to him but the extra time and the fact that he doesn't have to stay in Wrap Around until late seems to improve his general mood none the less.

Mattie drops him off at school in the morning so you really couldn't tell for yourself but your sister's told you that he is more easy going because he's excited to see you in the afternoon.

Even though Mattie is paying you, you do enjoy spending time with Will. You're very fond of the little rat after all, even if little Miss Perfect from the WAC does not believe so.

You're not usually bothered by people's opinions about you.  
You know that most people wouldn't deem you best fitted to take care of Will but he grew up with you and the way you deal with him has never proven to be harmful to him in any way.

You call him weasel because you were with him when he was three years old and first saw one in the zoo and wouldn’t shut up about it for month after.  
You call him blood sucker because of the fact that Mattie felt very weakened during her pregnancy and you remarked that the child was already sucking the life out of her.  
She found it funny and it stuck after his birth because it took her a while to find a suitable name. So for the first weeks of his life he was only referred to as blood sucker.  
Will thinks it's cool that you basically refer to him as a vampire.

You're rough with him and you know it but he likes the way you are and has never taken offense.

And that's why you usually tell people to get lost when they try to criticize you, because they don't know either you or Will nor Mattie and can't possibly judge your relationship appropriately.

But the stuff that obnoxious, inquisitive woman at his school said to you still sits in the back of your mind and for the ever loving fuck of any none existing god you have never believed in, it bothers you.

You sigh as you walk along the corridors of Will's school.  
Stupid, smiley, post graduate...you can't even really get up to insulting her and it's bothering you even more.

You put it down to the fact that you haven't actually had any decent coffee yet. The next point on your agenda after picking the weasel up.

You walk through the doors of Will’s classroom are almost immediately confronted by the scary ginger lady who, as far as you can tell, runs the place.

You think about what kind of rule you might have broken now when she starts gushing.

"Miss Karnstein! We're so, so sorry about yesterday! Laura is new to our team here and was just meaning to do her job and forgot her place! She has been sanctioned accordingly and regrets her mistake immensely!   
She has prepared to through, fully apologize for you if you're willing to hear her but we completely understand if you decline and will make sure that she goes out of her way to assure that you won't have to interact with her anymore."

You blink at her in irritation.  
The scary ginger lady is concerned about your opinion? You’re pretty sure you’re her least favorite parent/guardian to deal with.

But then you remember that Mattie is loaded and that she is likely paying a fortune to the school to assure that everything is to up to the highest standards for Will.  
And your experience might influence her good will.

You don’t really care that little Miss Sunshine expressed her opinion of your parenting techniques in front of you but then again it would be fun to hear the creampuff ramble her way through a formal apology.

“Well, I don’t really give a f...I mean, I’m not really bothered but sure let’s hear that apology and all will be forgiven.”

Susie Homemaker seems relieved, even in the wake of your “almost swear”, and she shuffles off to retrieve Laura from where she was sitting at an art table looking thoroughly as if she’d rather do anything else than come up for an apology.

You grin smugly as Laura reluctantly drags herself over to you.

She really does look sorry but you figure it’s more a matter of feeling sorry for herself.

“Miss Kantstein, I’m very sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was completely out of line and I shouldn’t have said what I said. I hope my bad behavior won’t reflect negatively on your over day care.”

The words are out of her mouth before the girl even reaches you.  
You chuckle.

“To be honest creampuff, I couldn’t care less about your opinion or the fact that you gave me a piece of it.  
You don’t know me, or my sister and you’ve got no idea why we raise William the way we raise him.   
But you know Will, and the weasel seems to like you so I suppose you know that he’s not an unhappy kid.”

Laura gapes at you. Then she opens her mouth and closes it a few times as if she was trying to imitate a fish.

“I’m sorry”, is the first thing that leaves her mouth when she finds her words again. And this time she does sound sincere.

“You’re right, I don’t know you or your family and I hate when people judge a book by its cover and that’s exactly what I’ve done to you and that’s so not me and if I-“

“Cutie”, you interrupt her because her rambling is getting ridiculous.  
“It’s fine, you’re fine.“

Her features pull into a deep frown.

“Honestly. You’re not the first person to assume the worst when they see me with Will and I really don’t give a f...good damn it, I really don’t mind. People will be people and they all have an opinion.”

Laura’s frown doesn’t ease but she gives a slow nod as if unsure wether or not to believe you’d back down that easily.

“Really I just wanted to hear you ramble again cupcake. It’s adorable.”  
You chuckle and she scrunches up her face even more before she smiles tentatively.

“Well, be that as it may, I’m still sorry I judged. I can’t say I’m a fan of your approach but I shouldn’t interfere, especially because William’s been talking about how much he likes spending time with you.”

“Yeah, I really don’t know why that is. Where’s the little rat anyway?”

You can see a muscle in her cheeks twitch as if she’s dying to open her mouth and say something about your choice of nickname but she restrains herself.

“Danny took him to get a snack because he and some other kids were hungry from playing outside earlier”, she says instead.

“Who’s Danny?”  
It’s your turn to frown. It can’t be Susie Homemaker cause she’s over at the arts and crafts table and it can’t be the other small ginger because she’s reading books in the reading nook. You get a feeling you either need to be tiny or a ginger to work with kids.

“Oh Danny is the woman who usually takes the kids to active activity time!”

You raise an eyebrow. Active activity time. Sounds like a stupid tv show for kids.

“It’s when they either go out of to the sports hall so they can work off some energy!”  
Laura smiles and you marvel again at how bright and chipper she is.  
A polar opposite of you.

“There she comes”,  
Laura points to the door that you came through on your way in and sure enough the tall ginger you had almost forgotten about enters with a bunch of kids wading after her like little ducklings. Will being one of them.

“Carmilla!”, he exclaims the second he sees you and before his appearance can really register with you he’s already crashed into your leg.

“Hello weasel”, you grumble and grins up at you. He’s lost another front tooth recently and his smile looks even more crooked than usual.

The tall ginger looks your way, probably trying to figure out why one of the kids lefts her group so abruptly, and catches your eye.  
Then her gaze falls onto Laura and she smiles.  
Laura, however, has turned her attention to you again.

You ruffle a hand through Will’s hair.  
“Well, I guess we’ll be going then creampuff.”  
You smirk at her and wink and if you’re not all mistaken a soft tint of red creeps up into her cheeks.

“Oh yes! Can we get creampuffs on the way home?”, Will enquirers and your grin deepens as you lead him out of the room.

You pass the tall ginger on the way. She frowns down at you, an all together unhappy expression on her face and you glare right back.  
It should be forbidden to be as stupidly tall.

“Sure kid, whatever you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat with Mattie and Will being a great kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I hoped for but I’ve started Uni again and been distracted. Hoping to get the next chapter out no later than a week and half from now! Hope you enjoy :)

You’re busy supervising Will in the organization of his toys when you hear the turning of a key in the lock of the front door.

You’re impressed. The sun hasn’t even start to set yet and Mattie is already crossing the door step.

“Hey weasel look who’s home!”

Will, ever the tiny, eager human, immediately drops the action figures he had gathered in his arms and barrels down the corridor and into Mattie’s stocking clawed legs.

“Momma! You’re home!” His voice is muffled by the material of his mother’s skirt.

“Very observant, Willy”, she teases softly.

You walk over to them, to the entrance hall of Mattie’s enormous townhouse, just in time to see your sister handing Will a take out bag.

“I got us Chinese on the way home.”

“Yeahy!”, Will exclaims, snatching the offerings with grabby kid fingers.

He’s disappeared into the kitchen seconds later.

“No snacking, kid! You can set the table and earn yourself dessert!”

“Okay, auntie Milla!”

“You got him on a tight leash there, kitty.”

Mattie places her messenger bag by the cupboard before hanging her plum coat inside.

“Sure do. You’re home early, what gives?”

You watch your sister slip of her heels and into soft house slippers.

“I thought it would be nice to spend a bit of time with my two favorite people and I had the chance to get away from work so I took it.”

You share a grin with her. 

„Well lets go then before the weasel eats all the fortune cookies!“

You settle in the dining room, where Will has carefully laid out plates and cutlery and (you note with amusement) the little kiddy cups he drinks out of.

Mattie chuckles and goes to grab two wine glasses for them while Carmilla settles at the table.

„I even got the juice out of the fridge! And I didn’t spill a drop!“, Will proclaims proudly as he scrambles onto his seat.

He’s only recently reached a higher sufficient for using the fridge on his own and has been under clear instructions to be careful not to drop things when he takes them out of their cool concealment.

„Well done, you!“, you praise and he beams.  
You don’t give praise easily. He knows that.

„White or red, Milla?“, your sister calls from the kitchen.

„White, I think.“

It doesn’t take much longer until you’re all sorted. Will‘s already got a hand full of crab chips that he’s stuffing his face with.  
He wriggles in his seat, eagerly waiting for someone to dish a bit of everything on his plate.

„Right now, weasel, careful the food‘s pretty hot. Don’t burn yourself.“

He nods but stuffs a fork full of noodles with peanut sauce into his mouth. It must have been cool enough because he keeps munching happily.

Mattie hands you your glass and you take a thankful sip.

„So, how have you two been?“

„Mheehmhn“

„William! Not with your mouth full“, Mattie chides.

The boy swallows with difficulty.

„Sorry, Momma. I made paper garlands with Laura today! And Milla helped me with my homework and I had just tidied up my toys when you came!“, he rambled.

Mattie’s brows raise. She eyes Will with interest, then she turns to look at you.

„Who is that Laura person?“, she asks wide eyed.

„She’s on of the women who do wrap around“, you answer. You hope she’ll leave it at that.

„Oh! One of the gingers!“

„Laura is actually not ginger! She’s blond! Laf and Perry and Danny are ginger though. Oh well I think she’s the only who’s not ginger.”  
Will’s expression turned thoughtful.

You and Mattie chuckled.

“She’s very cool! She watches Doctor Who and all! Carmilla got her in trouble the other day.”

You laugh and then immediately start coughing as the wine you were sipping goes down the wrong pipe.

“What?”, Mattie looks more confused then ever. Then she chuckles bemusedly. “What did you do kitty? To get the moppet into trouble?”

“I didn’t do anything! Susie Homemaker didn’t like it when the cupcake expressed her opinions on my handling of Willy and told her off. I think she was scared that I’d tattle to you and you’d think twice about the next check you sign.”

“I see why that would make them uncomfortable.”

“Yeah Perry was really worried! But Carmilla likes Laura too much get her fired!”  
Sometimes you really hate how children have no filter. And how observant they are.

“Oh is that so Willy? Does your auntie have a thing for Miss Laura?”  
Mattie’s voice has that teasing lilt to it that always makes you uncomfortable.

“I do not”, you say decisively but Mattie doesn’t appear convinced.  
Will seems more focused on consuming the last of his chicken.

“She always chats with her when she picks me up and she never talks to anyone else. Maybe we should take Laura to get ice cream with us next time we go! She always talks about how much she likes cookies!”, he mumbles through a spoonful of veggies.

“No”, you grumble.

“What a delightful idea!”, Mattie exclaims eagerly, grinning from cheek to cheek in that way that makes you worry.

“Thank you!” Will smiles proudly.

You sigh in defeat.


End file.
